Pyro's (slightly late) Valentine's Day Special
This is gonna be a one-shot of Sento's valentine's day during United Souls. Haru's POV may be added later, but meh. Let the Adventure Start! February 14, 2046 Sento's POV: That special day is coming up. The day of heart-shaped chocolates, bouquets of roses, and couples getting all lovey-dovey with each other. And what am I doing that day? Working. On a contract. To get aforementioned chocolates and roses for clients who requested them. My contract list was being flooded with requests with a similar thread: “Can you go and get me flowers and/or chocolates?” I get that people are hard-core gamers who want to spend V-Day in-game with their spouse, but asking me of all people… Why do you ask a trained mercenary to go and fetch you some flowers, or a box of chocolates? Anyway, I’m headed to the flower shop right now, storing several metric tons of virtual chocolates in my inventory. Alone, those boxes took up 50% of my inventory space; I had to leave behind my weapons save for Raiden and Stampede. I don’t want to be completely unarmed, and I felt like giving Raiden some of the limelight today. As I parked my bike, I looked at the flower shop; and I saw a long line of customers. Why? Just… why? And to top it off, the shop was selling at 50% discounts. I saw some people walk by, take note of the discounts, and immediately hop in line. I swear, this line was growing by the minute… I should hop in before this line escalates to around-the-block long… --- Two hours. Two. Fucking. Hours. And here I was, halfway through the damn line. The people who placed this request of me suck… All of them. I’m gonna be sure to charge them double the standard rate, and they’re also paying for all the goods they ordered... --- Finally, I’m next at the register… As I walk up to order, I hear an announcement. “Attention all customers, our supply of bouquets is currently empty. If you could please wait approximately one hour for our supply to be restocked partially, we’d greatly appreciate it. Thank you!” Are you fucking kidding me? I just got to the front of the line, and they run out… Sucks for everyone else, since I’m gonna order up the what’s left of that partial resupply. I got 214 requests, and each demanded 2 bouquets. If this store restores 500 bouquets per hour, I’m set. Sadly, they only restock 50 per hour. I’d have to order in advance, and have the bouquets be shipped out on the express lines… --- Well mission accomplished, I have my 428 bouquets. When I ordered, the lady at the register eyed me like I was crazy. When I told her the reason for that number, she calmly accepted it and the orders were placed in the priority express shipping. Now I need to deliver these damn chocolates… Wait, why didn’t I just have the chocolates get shipped to the clients’ places…? “Goddammit!” I yelled as I punched the nearest thing to me, which was the wall of the flower shop. A visible hole was left in the wall, and I decided to immediately get on my bike and drop the chocolates off. --- Several hours, it took. All the chocolates were at their respective client’s in-game homes. Their respective flowers arrived shortly after I had left, and my pay had arrived when I got back to the Crimson Rain. “Valentine’s Day is such a pain…” I said as I sat down at my chair, putting my feet up on the desk and leaning back in the chair. “I don’t want any more trouble today…” Curse my luck. My door was kicked open, and a fair-haired girl around my age of medium height walked in. The closer she got, the more I saw of her Inu cosplay. She wore a set of blue denim short shorts, two belts with one overlapping the other upon which the dog tail was mounted, a white shirt that showed off her bare midriff and slightly pronounced her moderate bust, and a set of dog ears on a headband she was wearing over her dirty blonde hair. “Is this the Crimson Rain?” The girl asked, a slight hint of frustration in her voice. “Yes, it is… How can I help you?” I sat up in my chair, taking my feet off the table leaning forward and gesturing to an empty seat in front of me. “Have a seat.” “I need a box of candy and a bouquet of blue roses immediately.” She said promptly, sitting down in front of me. “No.” “No?! Why not?!” “You should’ve placed a request earlier. I’m on my break, and I’m done with those Valentine requests.” I said coolly, leaning back in my chair again. “I didn’t know this place existed until a few minutes ago! How was I supposed to know?!” She stood up and pounded the table with her hands. The few trinkets on my desk bounced slightly with the force of her hands. “Well, that’s your problem, not mine.” “You’re a jerk.” “This is my business, lady. I have the right to refuse a customer’s request. Which I rarely do. But considering how you’re two hundred and fifteenth person with a rose/chocolate fetch request, I’m gonna say no. I’m sick of doing that stuff.” “Damn you…” She muttered, then proceeded to walk to my side of the desk, placing her hands on my desk. “You’re going to accept my request. Now.” “Why should I?” “I’ll pay for your expenses.” “Still won’t do it.” “I’ll pay four times the standard pay and cover your expenses.” “You sure you can cover all that? I’m only accept payment when the job’s done, and you have to pay in full by that time.” “Oh, I can afford it, I’ve got connections.” “To whom?” “The Queen of Hell herself.” “Oh, the Bouncy Queen? I’d prefer not to get in trouble with her. Or involved with her at all.” “Then you better take this request.” “No, you can’t make me.” “Am I gonna have to shoot you?” “No. Go buy them yourself.” “I don’t want to look like suspicious!” “You’re not gonna look suspicious buying candy and flowers…” This girl is starting to get on my nerves… “My crush plays this game, I don’t want him stalking me!” I guess she has a point. “Tell ya what. I’ll go get your stuff, and you come along with me. Sound good?” “Ugh, fine.” “I forgot to ask, what’s your name?” “I’m Atsuko, good to meet you Sento.” “Atsuko, huh…? Since when do you know me?” I got up from my chair and stretched my arms. “Since my friend told me about your shop. She mentioned your name when I asked for help about this.” Atsuko walked around the shop, surveying the various trinkets and whatnot around the place. “Well, good for you. Let’s go.” I walked to the door and waited for Atsuko to catch up. “Alright, I’m coming!” And with those words, the both of us were driving to the candy store on my bike. She had a motorcycle helmet with her, so good for her. Thankfully, the store had a small line, only five or so people. I’m so happy… Walking into the store, I noticed that the store’s chocolate supply was running low, only a few boxes left. I hope the flower shop still had some blue roses in stock… “You find your chocolates yet?” I asked, looking around the store for anything that piqued my interest. “Not yet. Hey, what do you prefer, caramel or chocolates?” She asked while looking around. “Why are you asking me? I’m not that crush of yours, am I?” Her face must’ve been bright red, when she yelled out, “O-of course not! You’re definitely not my type!” Spoken like a true Tsundere… I get the nagging feeling she does know me IRL, and she might be going to my school… “Why do you sound like a Tsundere?” I asked calmly. “I’m not a Tsundere!!” She replied, huffing once. “That sounds like something a Tsundere would say.” I really like teasing girls sometimes. “If you’re trying to piss me off, it’s working, Sento. Now answer my question, caramels or chocolates?!” “Marshmallows.” “That wasn’t one of the choices!!!” “I’m kidding. Well, I do like marshmallows… But caramels are just as good.” Why do I get the feeling she’s gonna give me the candy…? “Alright then! That wasn’t a hard question to answer, ya know. But nooo, you had to make it difficult and get me sidetracked.” Atsuko nagged while getting a box of caramels and approaching the register. “You sure like nagging me, don’t you?” I walked around the store a bit, coming across a package of caramel-filled marshmallows. “Ooh, caramel marshmallows…” I looked around me, grabbed the package, and went to pay for them. Atsuko said she’d put the marshmallows with the caramels if I paid for them. Might as well, I can charge her for the caramels as one of my expenses. Next, the flower shop. By the power of luck, or possibly the power of a script somewhere, the shop was still open, with roses still in stock. Atsuko and I bought the blue roses no problem, and the both of us went out to lunch together. That whole time, people thought we looked like a couple. I said we weren’t together. Atsuko said the same thing, albeit in absolute Tsundere fashion. --- Once the two of us had returned to the Crimson Rain, I saw Haru relaxing on the couch, opening one of her eyes and noting the two of us. “Well, Sento. You planning on starting a harem?” “A harem? Really? She’s j-” “I’M NOT DATING HIM!!!” Atsuko cut me off and yelled at the top of her lungs. I was so glad I had my headphones at that moment, which were playing music. “Someone’s certainly unhappy. Maybe she’s the Tsundere?” “I was thinking the same thing, Haru.” I took a seat at my desk and threw the candies on said desk. “Want some?” “Did you get any chocolates?” Haru asked as she got up from the couch, looking at the candies inquisitively. “There’s some chocolates in the box of caramels there.” I said calmly, opening the marshmallow boxes and eating one. “Mm, great candy.” “Well Sento…” Atsuko said ominously, leaving the bouquet on my desk. “I think it’s time I showed my true intentions…” I sat up in my chair, my hand reaching for Dawn which was hanging from behind my chair. “What are you planning, Atsuko…?” My hand was already on Dawn, prepared to draw and fire at a moment’s notice. “Well… Surprise!” She threw the bouquet up in the air, and with it some confetti she probably hid in her sleeve. “Happy Valentine’s day, Sento!” Atsuko’s face held a beaming smile, her eyes had a proud look in them, and I could tell genuine happiness was all throughout her being. “I fucking knew it. Your crush was me the whole time?” “Yup! Anyway, I’ll pay for the request now.” Atsuko sat down in front of me, and she was wearing a devious smile. “In any acceptable payment…” Her giggle was normal, but I could sense lust in that giggle… “Haru, what should we do?” I asked, eating my caramel marshmallows. My face may have been blank at that moment, but I was flipping out mentally. This girl... “Maybe we should accept? I’ve been feeling a little stressed lately…” Haru’s voice was full of lust at that moment. “You too? C’mon, I doubt this is an in-game option. Hey, wait a minute. I thought you heard about Crimson Rain recently, Atsuko.” “That was a lie! That should’ve been obvious!” “You won’t believe how many people walk in here questioning who I am and if they’re at the right place…” “Hey Sento, you can do in-game if you’re able to convince the GMs you’re mature enough.” The two girls were giving me lustful stares. “Okay, back up. Or I will shoot.” I took Dusk and Dawn out, aiming Dusk at Haru and Dawn at Atsuko so that my pistols were crossed. “He’s a tough one, huh?” “Yep.” Haru leaned over and whispered a few things to Atsuko, who then agreed to whatever they were discussing. “So Sento… why don’t we take this upstairs…?” Haru asked seductively. Meanwhile, Atsuko snuck up behind me and grabbed me from behind. “Get off of me!” I struggled to get free, it’s amazing how tight Atsuko’s grip was. “We’re going upstairs, Sento! And there’s no escape…” Those words sealed my fate, and I woke up the next morning in-game with no recollection of the previous night… However, the first thing on my mind when I woke up was: when did I start a harem, and who’s the next girl to join...? The End? If anyone's wondering about this one-shot, it's canon in the United Souls canon, sometime in the 1st Chapter. For some reason, I prioritized this one-shot. I can assure you that progress on United Souls is being made. As for the Atsuko character in this one-shot, she's meant to reference Anime Gemstone, but only by name. No more, no less. Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Story